Papierie
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: The students at Morano High are tasked with an instant messenger project. They are given anonymous usernames and assigned specific partners to chat with. Sanji and Zoro just happen to be partners in this project. With a chance to really get to know each other, will these two manage to overcome their previous judgments towards one another. SLASH Zoro/Sanji, Highschool AU. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I did not plan on starting another story, but my friend and I decided to start one together.

I am writing Sanji's POV while she is writing Zoro's. Each chapter will switch between them.

The updates for this story will not be regular.

Please let us know what you think of it so far :)

Disclaimer; WE DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

This is SLASH and a Highschool AU

Enjoy :)

* * *

Sanji POV

I tapped my pencil on my desk, gazing over at the sleeping body 2 rows ahead. ' _Such a lazy idiot.'_ Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I refocus on the teacher's droning voice.

"-a 4 month long project. For this project everyone will have an instant messenger account, with anonymous usernames that I have come up with. Every student will participate, as this will be worth 50% of your final grade in this class. I have also assigned you each a partner that you will converse with. Now here are the rules. One, you must get online at home 2-3 times a week for up to a total of three hours that week. Two, do not tell the other person, or anyone else, who you are or what your username is. You can do that at the end of the 4 months. Any questions? No? Good. I'll hand out packets ow with your individual username and password. Don't lost it, I will not give you another one and you will automatically fail."

I watched him walk around the room, until he dropped a packet in front of me. Glancing through it, I found the info I need.

 _Username: All_Blue21 Papierie . cn_

 _Password: cooking1sea_

"Also, under your info is the username of your partner. Your partner can be anyone in the school, so don't try and cheat to see who they are."

Looking back down, I noticed the username of my partner.

 _Santoryu333 Papierie . cn_


	2. Chapter 2

The chapters will stay in this general length, but will occasionally be longer.

I will have the third chapter up here soon.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Zoro POV

A packet, completely clean and organized is laid out before me.

"Am I going to need to repeat my last few sentences Zoro, or did you manage to hear me the first time?" The teacher sternly looks into my eyes.

"I heard enough." I huff. He turns and walks to the next desk, not asking the same question. I didn't want to, but I go ahead and open the packet just to see what cringe worthy username I am given.

Scanning each page a few times because my brain doesn't catch it at first, I finally find it. I huff, not bad. On the sheet reads:

 _Username - Santoryu333 papiere .com_

 _Password - Sword3style_

Well, I suppose they aren't bad, but that doesn't make the idea of this "project" any less irritating. Why do we even have to do this anyways?

"Now, class," the teacher is back towards the from of our classroom. Apparently done passing out the packets," I would like tonight to be the first night that you log on. On each of your packets, I have written a general time for you and your partner to get on to chat and which days in the week to do so. It is not up for discussion." and with that the bell rang, "class dismissed!"

Tonight at 3pm I seem to have my first online "date." Yay me.


	3. Chapter 3

We have our first conversation! The next chapter should not take too long before it is posted.

Let us know what you think!

Enjoy (:

* * *

Sanji POV

It was at 3 p.m. that I found myself at home, in front of my computer waiting on my partner to get on. I still don't understand the reason for this silly project. Letting out a sigh, I reached for my small stash of suckers, grabbing a cherry one. Stuffing it into my mouth, I heard a small ding. Looking back up, I saw a popup on the screen. It's a message from my partner.

 _Santoryu333 - Hi_

 _Me - Hello. This project is stupid. Are you male or female?  
_

 _Santoryu333 - Agreed. Male, you?_

I sighed, too bad, a woman would have been easier to talk to.

 _Me- Also Male._

 _Santoryu333 - Oh...cool. I don't really know what to talk about._

 _Me - Me neither. Kind of pointless to try right now. We have 4 months._

 _Santoryu333 - That's true. So is this the end of our talk?_

I raised an eyebrow, pausing for a moment. Did he want to keep talking?

 _Me - Did you want to keep talking?_

 _Santoryu333 - Only if you do…_

I blinked, twice, before looking at the clock. 3:50, is what greeted me. Well...I need to get dinner started by 4:30, plus other homework.

 _Me - I still have some free time. But I have to go by 4:30._

 _Santoryu333 - Okay, that's fine. I have some things to do later, as well._

 _Me - Okay. So… favorite color?_

 _Santoryu333 - I'd say green. What's yours?_

 _Me - Mines blue._

 _Santoryu333 - That's cool. Favorite food?_

 _Me - Spicy seafood pasta, you?_

 _Santoryu333 - I'm not very picky. Anything that goes with Ale, really._

I glanced at the time again, seeing it was now 4:05.

 _Me - Nice. I'm going to go now, talk to you later?_

 _Santoryu333 - Yea, talk to you later. Sometime next week sound alright? Thursday, maybe?  
_

 _Me - Yeah, Thursday, 3p.m. would work._

 _Santoryu333 - Cool, well for a stupid project, this was fun. See you later._

 _Me - I, shockingly, agree. Bye._

I signed off, before heading to the kitchen. I live in a decent apartment, a few blocks from the school. The apartment has a bedroom, full bathroom, medium kitchen that has a small dining area, a small laundry room and a front room. I live on my own, having left my guardian's care last year. I put the water to boil, sitting in a nearby chair. ' _Maybe this won't be so bad. He seems decent enough of a person. I guess I will just have to wait and see how things go.'_

I stood back up, getting the rest of the ingredients out, when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pants pocket to check who it was.

 _New message from Ace_

' _What's Ace want? Better not be about another cute date.'_ I opened the message, quickly reading it over.

 _Hey! So, I talked to my partner just now, He seems pretty interesting. What about yours?_

I laughed, typing out a quick reply.

 _Just don't fall for them! Mine was decent enough, they seem to like food, so that's a plus._

There was a reply before I could reach the now boiling water.

 _Is that so? Then shouldn't you be careful to not fall for your partner? You_ are _bi, after all._

I choked slightly, my finger speeding over the keys.

 _You were the one who decided I was bi! I never agreed to that, therefore I am not._

 _You keep telling yourself that, my dear friend ;)_

I huffed, putting my phone down without replying. ' _How would he know what my sexuality is, anyways.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter! I should have the next one up in the next week.

 _Thoughts_

Enjoy!

* * *

Zoro POV

"Morning," I whisper to the air, then quickly sit up. Looking around, I realize nobody is here. _Right, I live on my own._ Rubbing my lowered, shaking head, I slowly get up and get ready to go to school.

The day drags on and then I finally make it to my last class, the only one that seems to really matter much these days.

"Alright class, it's been about two weeks into this project. By now some of you have had at least two conversations with your partner and I encourage you to talk more frequently, there's still plenty of time, but more talking means more points on this assignment," my teacher looks around, eyes stern and focused.

His squinted eyes make mine want to close and they almost do.

 _Ring._ That's my que. Before I know it, I'm up and out of my seat, rushing to the door. _I don't have much time._ I'm one of the first to leave the building and because I forgot my bus ticket, I quickly walk home. _I can't be late,_ I repeatedly think. _We are supposed to talk at 3 pm today._

2:50 pm reads my clock as I rush in the door. _Nice timing,_ I proudly think to myself. I decide not to wait and sign on a little ahead of schedule. Looks like he decided not to wait either.

 _Me - Hey_

 _All_Blue21 - Hello_

 _Ugh, I'm horrible at starting conversations,_ I quietly scolded myself.

 _All_Blue21 -_ I'm good, you?

 _Me - I'm good._

I have to be better than this.

 _Me - So, uh, what are your hobbies_

 _All_Blue21 - Cooking, mostly. I occasionally draw and have Netflix binges. Though yours are probably much more interesting._

 _Why would he think that,_ I wonder.

 _Me - Not really. I like to work out a lot. I work on my sword fighting skills, teach some kids a few things every now and then. I watch Netflix sometimes too._

 _All_Blue21 - See, that sounds plenty more interesting. You any good with the swords? I know some martial arts, thanks to my old man._

 _That's pretty interesting,_ I think as a small smile starts to spread across my face.

 _Me - That's cool, and if you think so. I use a three sword technique. It still needs work, but I'm pretty good._

 _All_Blue21 - Sounds impressive, even if it still needs work._

My smile widens a little.

 _All_Blue21 - Anyways, what are you doing? If that doesn't sound too stalkerish to ask right now._

Stalkerish? If he thinks that sounds stalkerish I'm glad I didn't go ahead and ask first.

 _Me - Just sitting on my laptop in my apartment. About to make something to eat. What about you?_

 _All_Blue21 - Watching Doctor Who._

 _Me - Ah, cool. I wish I could keep talking but I'm not a good multitasker. So, before I go though, the teacher said we could earn more points by talking to each other more. So would you like to start talking Monday's, Wednesday's and some Friday's at 3 pm? You know, for the extra points._

 _Only for the extra points,_ I tell myself.

 _All_Blue21 - Haha, one would think someone who uses three swords would be excellent at multitasking. Those days work, though I won't be able to talk long on Friday's._

My smile fades a little, but doesn't disappear. He agreed to three days, so my smile still remains.

 _Me - Oh… alright, that's fine. That works well. And yes, you would think so haha. Well, talk to you Monday at 3, then?_

 _All_Blue21 - Yup, see you then._

 _Me - See ya._

I look at the time. _Man, it's 6:20!_ I scurry around the kitchen, grab some ale, make a couple sandwiches and eat quickly before working out for a little bit and heading off to bed.

* * *

"So, you seem to talk to that partner of yours a bit? Do you _like_ him? You can admit it, I see that look in your eyes," and with a wink added, Nami has put me and my lunch in a bad mood.

"I'm not talking about it," I look ahead and continue eating the sandwich I packed.

"But _Zoro,_ why _not?"_ Luffy complains as he shoves two chicken legs down his throat.

"Hey, I never said I wanted to talk about this and you aren't going to convince me to now. It's just… a project. Leave it, would you?" I set down my sandwich and look at both Nami and Luffy, as serious as I can be.

"Fine, I didn't really care much anyways. I just figured since he could afford to live on his own too, he might actually have some money. Though, you manage on your own too, so maybe not," and with another wink and a smile she grabs her bag and stands up, moving away from the table. "I have to go, see you boys later," she waves and walks down the hallway.

I take the last bite of my sandwich and start packing up. Luffy sat a quiet as a mouse and then I zipped my bag and he decided to unzip his lips.

"Would it really be that bad if you liked him though? Are you against the idea because he's a guy?" Luffy looks concerned, which is an odd face for him because he's normally giddy.

"Come on, you know that doesn't bother me. Look, I don't really know much about him yet. And it's not like I'm looking for someone right now," I give him a side glare but he doesn't budge.

"Since when does anyone meet someone when they're looking? Oh well, I just thought I would ask. I think my partner is pretty cool. I'll admit that, won't you?" His head turns sideways and that beastly grin crosses his face, causing a small smile to cross mine.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." And with that I got up and walked away with one thought in my head. _Yeah, he's pretty cool._


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji POV

I'm standing in the kitchen, scrubbing at the dishes that had just been used for dinner, when something smacks me in the back of the head. I take a deep breath and finish rinsing off the plain white plate before turning and grabbing the couch pillow from the floor where it landed.

"Ace, was it really necessary to hit me with a pillow? I am trying to wash these dishes," I ask the man who is currently lounging on the previously mentioned piece of furniture, making sure the pillow lands on his face when I let it fall from between my fingers.

"Of course it was. The dishes can wait until later. I wanna talk about the project, again. Since you keep ignoring me when I bring it up." Ace grins, and I just reply with a huff of air. Turning back to the last of the dishes, Ace chuckles and I don't have to turn around to know he's still grinning.

"Fine, let's talk about the project. But I'm still not going to stop washing these dishes until then are finished." it's easier to give in, as I've learned through the years of being friends with the man.

"Finally! Tell me about your partner. Is it a guy? Do you like him?" I nearly laughed at his excitement, settling for just a fond shake of my head instead.

"He is a he and he's cool, I suppose. Why the interest in my partner anyways?"

"You're the only one who's refused to talk about him, if course I'm going to be interested. I've already told you that mines a male and pretty awesome. Did you know his favorite animal is a phoenix? And he works at a tattoo place! He wouldn't tell me which one though." Ace gave a small pout, and I placed the last plate onto the drying rack next to the sink before drying my hands.

Ace stayed until around 10 that night, insisting on eating my food. We continued to talk about the project, and I realized I hadn't spoken to mine all that much. It's been three weeks and we have had five conversations, none of them all that long or informative. Ace talks to his partner every chance he gets, and knows nearly everything about the guy. ' _Maybe I am doing something wrong?_ ' I heaved a sigh and layer back on my bed, staring at the ceiling with my arms spread out. ' _I haven't had any nightmares since we started talking. I wonder why that is? Normally I have a nightmare just about every other day.'_ I gave another sigh, eventually succumbing to sleep.

The following day I woke up with the sun, like usual. Letting out a yawn and stretching out my limbs, I got up and headed to the bathroom. ' _Another night without a nightmare. Maybe I should thank him later today for doing whatever sorcery it is he did.'_ Running through the motions of showering, I got out and put on the school uniform of a white T-shirt, khaki pants, and a deep blue tie. The shirt has the school emblem on the right side of the chest, and is the shape of a blue anchor. Pulling on my black dress shoes, I grab my school bag before I enter the kitchen and drop it on the table. ' _I need to make a lunch, enough for five people since Ace will be eating. I'd make more than that, but then he would probably be late to class.'_ I roll my sleeves up and pull out some meat and vegetables, along with a few different knives.

It is time to leave for school by the time I finish cooking and putting the stuff in containers. I ended up making some snacks for the ladies who hang out with Ace's younger brother, Luffy. The day went by as it normally did; go to class, fawn over the ladies, argue with the marimo head Zoro, eat lunch, argue with Zoro some more, attend the rest of the day's classes,before heading home. It was boring. I don't even know why I actually argue with Zoro, aside from the fact that it's the only exciting part of the day.

The entire week is a depressing routine that is made better by only two things; the arguments with Zoro, and cooking. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, setting the pencil I was using for the homework down on the table. It was time for another conversation with my partner. I can't help but wonder if the small jump of my heart when I saw the time was just a result of being tired, or something else. Moving to the computer, I quickly log on and find him already signed in. Tapping the pm button, I start the conversation.

 _Me - Hey._

 _Santoryu333 - Hey, what's up?_

 _Me - Just finished my homework, you?_

 _Santoryu333 - Just got back from a jog around the block._

 _Santoryu333 - Hey, is everything okay? You seem...off._

I paused my fingers, seeing the second message. ' _Is everything okay? I'm not too sure of that myself. The day of the accident is coming closer. The routine I do every day is starting to weigh on me. Maybe I'm just tired?'_

 _Santoryu333 - Sorry, if you don't want to answer that, it's fine. It's none of my business anyways. We can talk about something else._

I stared at the new message, holding back yet another sigh before typing out a reply.

 _Me - I'm not sure how you noticed something was wrong, but you would be right in thinking there is. Although, I'm not sure myself exactly what is wrong, so I don't know how to answer that question._

I hesitated a moment before sending it,not wanting to say something wrong.

 _Santoryu333 - I don't know how to really comfort people, but you can talk about what's bothering you if you want. I'm at least a good listener._

I sighed, unsure if I want to tell a stranger my problems. Though, he probably isn't actually a stranger. But I don't know anyone who uses swords. I need to stop sighing so much. I let my fingers go back to the keyboard, typing out words before I've really thought them through.

 _Me - Here lately, I've grown tired of my daily routine. Even talking to the ladies is seeming more like something I have to do, instead of something I want to do. Maybe I'm just tired._

 _Santoryu333 - Have you tried hanging out with your friends? Maybe do something that isn't part of your routine._

 _Me - Yeah, one of my friends came to visit over the weekend. He comes over quite often to eat my food. It was fun, but when he left I just felt drained._

I stared down at the keyboard, a frown pulling at my lips.

 _Santoryu333 - Maybe you should stop doing the things that are bringing you down? Change your routine, add things or delete things. Go out and find a dojo or someone to spar with to get your emotions out that way._

I hummed, tapping my finger against a key. Those were good ideas. ' _W_ _hy didn't I think of that?'_ I felt a small smile grace my lips, the first one in over an hour.

 _Me - Those are good ideas. Thank you for listening to me. I think I'll try the options you gave me. I apologize that we spent so much talking about my problems. How are you doing?_

 _Santoryu333 - It's alright, I'm glad to help. I'm actually a little off today. There's a guy that I regularly argue with, but today he didn't seem to be as into the argument like he normally is. I'm rather worried, since he's normally pretty happy._

I furrowed my brows, a tooth worrying my bottom lip in thought. _'That sounds like what happened earlier today with the Marimo. I'm sure it's just a coincidence though. There's no way this guy is Zoro.'_

 _Me - Maybe he's just had a rougher day than normal? You could ask him tomorrow if he's okay._

 _Santoryu333 - I would, but there's no way he would actually talk to me about it. As far as I know, he hates me for some reason._

 _Me - Oh. I don't know the guy, so I can't really speak for him. But maybe he doesn't hate you? You won't really know for sure unless you talk to him._ _Santoryu333 - Yeah, you're right. I should talk to him. I'm just too chicken to do it. Other than that, I'm doing alright._

I felt another smile pull at my lips as I typed out a reply.

 _Me - Good, can't have my Mr. 3 Sword Style getting upset on me. I don't do well with upset people even if they are sort of strangers._

I grinned, not entirely processing what I said.

 _Santoryu333 - Yours, am I? Interesting, I didn't know about this new development. We've only been talking for less than a month, moving sort of quick there Mr. All blue ; )_

I felt my entire face and neck heat up in a bright blush, words being stuttered from my mouth as I try to comprehend what just happened. _'Did he just flirt with me? He just flirted with me. He flirted with me.'_ I fumbled with the keys, not sure what to say back to that. I haven't had someone flirt with me before. It's always been the other way around. Quickly clearing my throat for no real reason, I began typing.

 _Me - Well, you are a very interesting person. I can't help but want to know more about you._ _Santoryu333 - Well, I'm glad to know the feeling is mutual._

I was about to type a reply when my phone started ringing. Picking it up, I didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone, temporarily leaving the conversation with my partner.

"Hello, is this Sanji Vinsmoke?" a male voice replied.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?" I was weary, not recognizing the voice.

"My name is Law. I am calling to tell you that Zeff, your guardian, was recently in a car wreck and admitted to the hospital."

"I'm sorry? My old man's in the hospital?" I breathed out, shocked.

"Yes. Feel free to come and see him when you can. He will be just fine, just multiple cuts, a concussion, and a broken arm."

"Okay. Um, thanks. I'll be down shortly to see him." I replied, hanging up the phone and turning back to the computer. There were a few messages from Santoryu.

 _Santoryu333 - I'm sorry if I went too far._

 _Santoryu333 - Is everything okay?_

 _Santoryu333 - Hello?_

I breathed a sigh of relief to see he was still on and quickly typed a message.

 _Me - I'm sorry, you didn't say anything wrong. I just got a call from the hospital. My guardian is in the hospital, got in a car wreck. I need to go and see him. I'll talk to you later, okay?_

It took a few moments, but there was eventually a reply.

 _Santoryu333 - Yeah, that's fine, I hope he will be okay. I'll talk to you later._

I quickly signed off and got ready to leave, not caring I hadn't really ate yet.


End file.
